


Rosemary Christmas

by Piimify (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff, RoseKan - Freeform, rosemary, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piimify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, or Gristmas as the cool kids say these days.<br/>Rose and Kanaya are surprising Jade and John with a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary Christmas

KANAYA: Rose Are You Sure This Is Fashionable  
KANAYA: All I Am Saying Is That I Am Sure That Not Even Dave Would Wear This For The Sake Of Irony  
ROSE: Shush, Kanaya. It looks fine.  
DAVE: i dunno lalonde  
DAVE: vampire girl here has a point  
DAVE: i mean bro would pull shit like this at christmas but  
DAVE: bats  
DAVE: really?  
DAVE: i think you tried to hard at surpassing my irony levels here  
ROSE: David. Please. I swear I will make one for you if you don‘t stop this at once.  
DAVE: whoa okay fierce  
DAVE: im going then  
KANAYA: Oh My

Kanaya stood in front of the long mirror, turning so she could see every angle of the thick turtleneck sweater rose had knitted for her.   
“Are you absolutely sure this is fitting for me?” She asked, starting to look flustered.  
“It looks just fine, Kanaya. It’s a family tradition, just go along with it.”  
“…Well, if that is what you wish for me to do I will do this for you Rose.”  
Rose took Kanaya’s hand lightly and led her to the main chamber.   
“Dave, prepare the video camera please.” Rose called out to Dave.

After a while of tinkering and hitting the computer to get a better connection, Pesterchum Video Chat finally started up and Kanaya saw herself on the screen. Rose had to snap Kanaya out of the stupor she had fallen into from staring at the copy waving to her on the pixelated mirror. She didn’t even bother getting a separate chair, she just sat down on Kanaya’s lap.  
“I do hope I’m not too heavy.” Rose apologized.  
“Not at all. You are as light as a feather, is what I think is the correct use of that metaphor.”  
Rose wrapped an arm around Kanaya’s shoulder for support and connected her chat client to ectoBiologist. A series of strange crackling noises and a few curse words from what was presumably Davesprite, the camera showed the smiling faces of two ectosiblings and a poker-faced orange Dave.   
“Rose!! Kanaya!!” Jade yelled happily and waved so frantically the picture became blurry all over again. John did the same and Davesprite only gave a simple nod from the background.   
“Hello to you too, Jade. John. Dave.” Rose smiled wryly, stifling a laugh.  
“Happy holidays.” Kanaya shot in. She did her best to show off her sweater, however terrible it was.   
“Oh my god Kanaya is that a sweater with bats on it” Davesprite blurted out.  
John and Jade leaned in and couldn’t possibly keep in their dorky laughter, snorts and all. It took quite a bit of time for them to recover, wiping their tears away.  
“Whoo, okay. Thank you for the best possible Christmas present guys!” John smiled.  
“Yeah, that is the best thing I’ve ever seen oh my god!!” Jade was still giggling.  
“Okay dudes it seems some other chumps are trying to contact us as well. Even if they are like, in the same room as you guys.” Davesprite shrugged and proceeded to close their chat.

Rose pushed the power button and turned the computer’s monitor off. She wrapped her other arm around Kanaya’s neck and smiled softly at her.  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She tugged at her sweater collar.  
“I guess not, Rose. They seemed amused so I will assume it went very well. Merry Gristmas, Rose.” Kanaya pulled Rose closer to her. 

Rose huddled up to Kanaya, still in the chair. She gave the troll a small kiss on the forehead, to which the reaction was Kanaya’s skin glowing brighter and a goofy smile forming on her lips, painted festively green. Kanaya responded to Rose’s gesture by trailing soft kisses from her collarbone, all the way up to her cheek, getting green lipstick everywhere.   
Rose simply laughed at the sensation and twirled Kanaya’s hair lightly with her fingers, looking into her eyes all the while. Kanaya got so distracted by staring at those beautiful lilac colored eyes that she barely noticed herself leaning in to Rose ever so slightly. Rose decided to finish Kanaya’s thought and kissed the girl on the lips tenderly. They spent some time taking in the taste and scent of each other, still caught in a tight embrace. 

Once they broke away, they were short of breath and smiling brighter than they had ever before.   
“I love you.” They said in unison, making them laugh.  
That night, they didn’t bother going into separate rooms.


End file.
